Bring Me The Horizon
by pixiedust4994
Summary: Cassidee is Kennedy's cousin from Tennessee. She just had to deal with her younger sister committing suicide, and her parents sought it best that they return to Arizona to get back to their "roots". What will happen when the guys force her to open up?
1. Vacation

**A/N: For my Shelbie :)**

* * *

I don't even know why I'm here. It was a stupid idea to come down and visit my relatives. I mean really, taking a "vacation" after Melanie cut and hung herself to death. _Really? Are you fucking serious!_ Melanie is my baby sister, well more like my twin since she is exactly eleven months younger than me. She was troubled and no one saw it. I found out she was cutting just three months ago. I thought she quit after my lecture about how much she means to me and how wrong this was, but obviously I was the wrong one. Just seven days ago my sister hung herself in the depths of her walk in closet, no one found her until a day later, correction, I found her a day later. My parents decided that we, my mom, dad, four year old brother, and I, should take a trip down to Tempe, Arizona and stay with our relatives, the Brocks, and come back down to our roots.

My parents originally met and grew up in the Phoenix area of Arizona, and moved to Tennessee a few years before I was born for my father's job as an IKEA manager. My siblings and I are Tennessee born, and yes, we do have accents. I, Cassidee Trotter, am not only the eldest Trotter child, but I'm tall (I stand at 5'8"), my hair is a dirty blonde and falls just below my shoulders, my eyes fall on the border line between a light brown and hazel (it's weird, I know. But that's how I was born), I guess you could say that they change with the light and my mood, I guess.

The Brock's. Karen, Phillip, Byron, and Kennedy; my aunt, uncle, older cousin by three years, and my cousin exactly my age. Byron is twenty years old, so he really won't be around much especially since he doesn't live at home anymore; he shares an apartment with a bunch of friends. As for Kennedy, he's in a band, known around as The Maine, which I'm guessing is pretty good since they've been touring and stuff, which leads me to the fact that he won't be around much either. So I'm prepared to spend the next few weeks with Harrison, my little brother.

"Oh, Katie!" My aunt Karen embraced her sister, my mom, in a hug. "Hon, I'm so sorry. Who knew that Mel was so twisted?" she asked rhetorically.

"No one, no one cared to know." I mumbled, walking past them in the doorway and towards my cousin's den downstairs, Harrison gripping to my hand.

"Who ar-" some guy I didn't recognize started to ask me as I was coming at the end of the staircase.

"Hey, Cass." Kenny greeted me. "Guys, this is my cousin Cassidee." He introduced me, coming and walking over to bend down in front of Harrison, who tried to hide behind the arm that he was gripping. "Hi, Harrison." He waved to my brother, whose finger was now in his mouth. "I'm your cousin Kennedy. You probably don't remember me, because the last time I saw you, you didn't have any hair." He stretched out his arm to ruffle the blonde hair upon Harrison's head, causing my brother to smile widely.

"Hi." He squeaked out.

Kennedy put on a shocked face once he heard Harrison's first words to his ears, "He speaks!" he gasped.

"Great, now does _she_?" Some other guy with brown hair and looked like he was breathing through his mouth said as he pointed to me.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I snapped back. "Come on Harrison, let's go unpack, and then it's nap time." I told my brother, picking him up into my arms.

"Bye, bye, Kennedy." Harrison called behind him as we scaled back up the stairs not more than five minutes once we entered it. _This is going to be a long vacation, I can tell. _

"See ya later, Harrison." He said. "You too, Cass." He added for my benefit.

As I made my way back up to the main level of the house I heard Kennedy scold his friends, "Guys, leave her alone. She's been through a lot, so just chill, okay."

_Thanks Kenny, I knew I could count on you. _

* * *

Short because it's new.

Comment/Review please :)

**Love you all - Dominique **


	2. Later

**A/N: It's been a while. **

* * *

I was in the kitchen making myself a sandwich after putting Harrison down for a nap when I was startled by a boy's voice coming up from behind me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about John and Jared, they just don't know when to keep their mouths shut." The boy spoke. I turned around to face him, placing the butter knife I was holding on the counter. He was small, a little taller than me, but petite nonetheless. His hair was a long light brown hung down to almost meet his shoulders. He was also wearing black skinny jeans and a plain brown tee shirt.

"No, it's oka-" I started to say, before I backtracked and decided on saying something of more importance, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Pat, Pat Kirch." He informed me, extending his right hand towards me. "I play drums in Kenny's band."

I put my hand in his and shook each other's hands for a moment. "Oh, okay. It's nice to meet you." I said as we shook.

"Pat, you need some help there, man?" Another male voice called, emerging from behind the wall.

"And he's Garrett, he plays bass." Pat said to me once the other boy came into view. Garrett was taller than Pat and I; his short spiky like hair was a reddish-brown color, and his eyes, they stood out like a sore thumb from the rest of his Ryan Adam's image, they were a bright crystal blue.

"Hi." I waved to him, as he stood there now silent looking between Pat and I.

"Hey, what's up?" he replied giving me one of those acknowledgement head jerks that boys tend to do.

I shrugged, replying, "Nothing, really."

"I doubt that, everyone's always doing something." Garrett retorted, moving in closer to where Pat and I were standing near the kitchen sink.

I mulled his words over slightly, choosing my response very carefully. "Well, then I'm getting a glass of iced tea and trying to fix a broken heart." I said, turning away from them and proceeding to get a can of Brisk from the fridge.

"Did you and your boyfriend break up?" Garrett tried to guess as I reached for the canned beverage from the depths of the cold refrigerator.

"Oh, no." I turned around as I attempted to open the can, "I don't have a boyfriend." I said lowly, bringing the cold aluminum up to my chapped pink lips.

Pat jumped back into our odd conversation, buy saying in a confused manner, "Then why's your heart broken?" His eyes were big and brown, and his face which resembled that of a thirteen year old looked sincere and caring.

I shook my head, "Not saying." I smirked a little as I took another sip from the can. There's something about these boys, and I just can't put my finger on it.

"Well in that case," Pat started to say, "Garrett's heart's not stable either." I looked at Patrick like he was crazy, no one could be as unstable as me, but then again, none of them knew that.

"My girlfriend and I broke up." Garrett told me so Pat didn't have to, his eyes locking with the floor briefly as he spoke. "We dated for five years, so it's pretty hard to cope with not having her around anymore." He looked back up and our eyes locked, to say there was some kind of connection, wouldn't be right.

"I'm sorry, what happened?" I asked concerned, when our eyes met I swore I could see his pain flash across features. That's the connection I made, we both are in a lot of pain.

He shook his head just like I did before, "I'll tell you when you tell me." he flashed me a perfect sideways smirk, fully knowing what he was doing.

I scoffed, "Not gonna happen."

"Later?"

"Maybe." I replied. "If you're good." I winked, grabbing my sandwich and iced tea, and headed up to my room for our stay here.

* * *

Comment/Review please :)

**Love you all - Dominique **


End file.
